


If The World Was Ending

by misterprince, thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterprince/pseuds/misterprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: A look into the chaotic lives of Zosan during the quarantine.{Title inspired by the song If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels}
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> The purpose of this series is only to entertain and make some of us feel a little less lonely, so we hope it brings you joy in these weird and crazy times. It is connected to our series When We're Together, however you don't have to read that to read this. All you need to know is that ZS are married with two children, Sora and Kuina.

Sanji pulled up into his driveway and parked his car in its usual spot. He looked down at his watch and sighed. It was only 7 pm. He wasn't supposed to be home yet. His shift was supposed to finish at midnight. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, picturing how crazy the world was going to be in the next upcoming months and wondering whether the old man's place would survive it.

Trying to not dwell on things too much, Sanji grabbed his rucksack from the passenger seat and got out of his car, walking up to the front door to be greeted with what was waiting inside. His family. He shook his head a little, as if he was trying to shake out all the worries and doubts that had continued to occupy his mind on the drive back home and unlocked the door, knowing how shocked his husband and his kids would be that he was home early that evening. At least that would be a wonderful sight to see.

Zoro was at the door first, looking as handsome as ever. His stern face was filled with concern for Sanji being home so early. It didn't take long for him to work out what had happened though. His gym had been shut down for a couple of days due to concerns about it being unsafe. And it didn't take long for every other public space to follow, it seemed. 

"The Baratie too, huh?" 

"Yeah…" Sanji sighed. "That old man is being incredibly stubborn though. We were talking about keeping the restaurant open but only for take-out and delivery and he kept insisting on still letting people dine-in. It's like he doesn't know how serious this is."

"I mean, he’s lived through worse..." Zoro helped Sanji take his coat off carefully, and hung it up on the coat hanger. He had taught his husband well after so many years of being together. 

"Yes but that was ages ago. He wasn’t a stubborn old geezer then. He doesn’t understand that he’s fucking vulnerable against this virus." Sanji huffed, straightened his collar and rolled up his shirt sleeves. His fingers were burning for a cigarette in such stressful times still, but he was glad to have given it up for his kids long before.

"I know."

"And we don’t even have to keep the restaurant open!" Sanji continued to rant to Zoro, "We can afford to close it for a little while until we understand more of what’s going on but everyone, especially him, was against it. I want to feed the hungry but we also have to think about what’s safest for everyone in the community."

"I know. It’ll be okay though. You will be taking precautions no?" Zoro leaned against the wall, looking suave, "Hand sanitizer and all that shit everywhere in the take-out area?"

"Of course." Sanji reached down to untie his shoelaces, but his husband crouched down so fast and beat him to it, making his heart swell. "I put in quite a number of orders so we can distribute them to every staff member and even donate a couple."

"Okay then. Chill, cook." Zoro replied without looking up. "And if it gets worse then your old man will have to understand that you have to close for a while."

"Huh. We’ll see." Sanji slid his shoes off and placed them next to the others on their shoe rack.

"We will. And what about your family?"

Sanji lent forward, pecking Zoro on the cheek, then swiftly walked further into their home, "What about them?"

"Did you order hand sanitizers for us too?"

"Who do you think I am, mosshead? Of course I did."

"Was just asking. Jeez."

"Jesus fuc-" Sanji stopped himself mid-sentence as he heard one of the best noises he has ever experienced: his children opening their bedroom doors and rushing down the stairs.

"Papa!" Sora and Kuina screamed with joy. Sanji had made sure to wash his hands properly before leaving the restaurant and hadn't come into contact with anyone since, so embraced the loves of his life when they tumbled into him.

"Look who it is. My two favorite people in the whole wide world."

"Oi!" His husband grunted.

"You too, marimo." Sanji winked at him.

"What are you doing home so early?!" Sora gasped, "Daddy said you wouldn’t be home ‘till later."

"You gonna tell them?"

"Tell us what?!" Sora and Kuina looked up innocently. So much had changed in the past few years but Sanji could remember the first time both their eyes latched onto his own.

"That I’m gonna be spending more time home from now on." Sanji crouched down and stroked their hair gently. 

"Like daddy?!" The children being so excited to have their parents home together was both happy and sad at the same time.

"Yeah, like daddy. And I actually also heard from the school that they’ll be closed for a while too."

This caught Kuina’s attention more. "Whaaaat?! No school?!"

"Yeah, darling. It’s not very safe right now. There’s a virus going around."

"Woohoo!" Kuina beamed at Sora and giggled excitedly.

"Don’t get too excited, though. That doesn’t mean you’ll be off the hook." Sanji stood up and made sure to sound like a stern parent, someone had to be out of the pair of them, "In fact, since I’ll be home more, we can definitely turn to homeschool."

"Homeschooling?" Sora’s smile quivered slightly.

"Yes. Your dad and I will be organizing a few different activities and classes for the week so you can still continue to learn." Sanji made sure to turn around and smile at the marimo to show they would both be on board with this decision.

"Come on, cook. Are you being serious?" Zoro chuckled breezily. 

"What’s so funny, marimo?" Sanji frowned. 

"This whole homeschooling thing. What’s the point?" Zoro shrugged his shoulders, "Just wait ‘till they can go back to school."

"Yeah? And when will that be?"

"Don’t know. 'Couple of weeks probably."

Sanji raised his eyebrow. "Highly doubt that. And even if that was the case, what’s wrong with teaching them at home?"

"What’s wrong with letting them rest?" Zoro crossed his arms and stood his ground, physically and figuratively.

"Nothing wrong! But they could also be doing something more productive with all this free time they'll have."

"Yeah, whatever you say, cook," Zoro mumbled-a pet peeve Sanji had when his husband refused to listen to reason. He sighed and shook his head. 

"Zoro, are you listening?"

"Uh oh, papa is getting angry at daddy," Sora commented, making Sanji turn back around. 

"I'm not, sweetheart. Your dad is just being kind of annoying right now."

"Kind of?" Kuina asked.

Sanji strained a smile through his teeth. "He’s being VERY annoying right now. But I’m sure he’ll come to his senses…" Sanji turned around once more to face the marimo, hard glare in his eyes, "That is if he wants to eat tonight."

"Oi!" Zoro looked like Sanji had kicked him multiple times in the stomach.

"No homeschooling, no food." Sanji wriggled his eyebrows.

Zoro stared at him, trying to figure out, "You wouldn’t let me starve."

"Oh, of course, I wouldn’t. Never in terms of the essential meals, mosshead.” Sanji smirked. It took a while for Zoro to realize what he meant, but his eyes widened with shock. He couldn't blurt it out in front of their kids but Sanji was subtle enough to get it through his husband's mossy brain.

"You’re really doing this, huh?"

"Doing what? I just want everyone to still be productive in these weird times." Sanji said innocently enough.

"Sure, cook."

"As I said, I wouldn't let you go without food but..." Sanji smirked again. 

"So daddy won’t be getting any snacks?" Kuina said worryingly. She was a daddy’s girl and always looked out for him whenever Sanji threw a sentence over his head.

"No, darling. Not if he doesn’t cooperate."

"Daddy! That sucks!" Kuina whimpered slightly, "You know papa makes the best meriendas."

"I know he does." Zoro huffed, keeping up with the cover-up, "So I’ll reconsider doing what he says."

"As you should, mosshead." His husband walked off into the kitchen to sulk most likely, and Sanji followed, delighted in knowing he had won this round.

"Although…" Zoro turned around, alarming Sanji slightly, "He knows this wouldn't only be affecting me. Your papa loves to cook very much. Don't you, curly?" 

Sanji smirked at his husband. The mosshead was stubborn not to lose. "I do but I can also go on without preparing you a snack. I could use that time for something else. So it's your choice, marimo."

"You're gonna pay for this, cook," Zoro said with feverish eyes. Sanji was confident he could win against Zoro, but sometimes his husband would remind him what his weaknesses were, that being Zoro himself. 

"I would like to see you try." Sanji smiled all so sweetly. He clapped his hands together and moved past his husband, going further to the kitchen. "Now, since I'm home early, I better get started on dinner, right?"

A loud cheer came from his children and Sanji smiled, opening the fridge to see what he could whip up.

***

Zoro agreed to wash the dishes as Sanji gave Kuina and Sora a bath and put them to bed. They usually fell straight asleep listening to Sanji tell them their favorite french story, The Little Prince, even Zoro had nodded off a few times when he had joined them. There was something so soothing about Sanji's voice when he spoke his mother tongue.

Zoro was slightly worried about Sanji though and the impact the virus will have on his job. His gym had closed for now which sucked and he wasn't sure what he would do for money when it started to get difficult. Being self-employed made everything so much harder.

Zoro was finishing up when he heard his husband come back into the kitchen, his eyes followed him to the fridge as he watched the man sigh in defeat. That wasn't like him.

"What’s wrong?"

"Do you think we have enough food?" Zoro promptly dried his hands and walked on over to look inside the fridge. There were some gaps on a few of the shelves but they weren't completely bare.

"It looks like it...? I’m no chef though. I’d be happy with anything. And we still got enough alcohol." Zoro stated in a pleased tone.

"Of course you would, moss-for-brains. That’s not an appropriate meal for your kids though." Sanji closed the fridge and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Planning on going grocery shopping soon then?" Zoro went over to the sink and got rid of the water. Sanji had certain rules when washing up and drying the dishes, and he knew well to abide by them.

"I don’t know... What if this whole thing with the virus gets worse?" 

"It might not." Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

"It might." His husband countered.

"If it does, we’ll manage." Zoro walked back over to Sanji and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him a reassuring look.

"Will we?" Sanji copied Zoro’s moves, smiling slightly at the intimacy.

"Yes."

"You sound so sure... Wonder why that is."

"Because I'm married to a fucking chef." Zoro raised his hand, showing his ring.

"Huh. You know I won't be able to cook without food, right?" 

"I know but you’ll manage. You always do. We can still go grocery shopping though." Zoro pulled away and went back to the sink, grabbing a dishtowel to start putting the pots and pans away.

"No, it’s fine. Panic buying wouldn’t be the answer either." Sanji sighed.

"Actually, I did hear in the news about how people have started panic buying in some countries. There’s a lack of toilet paper and some other shit already.” Zoro commented as he scrubbed on a frying pan.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sanji whispered angrily–he had woken the kids up before with his swearing and it wasn't a pretty sight. It gave Zoro something over the cook though. "I get there's uncertainty about what's going on and what will happen in the future but how is that fair for people who can't actually panic buy because they simply don't have the money? Jesus Christ.”

"I know. It's fucked." Zoro grabbed a plate and continued to dry. His mind was wandering however, thinking up ways in which he could make some money to keep his family afloat. The Baratie made loads of money throughout the year and was practically fully booked every evening, but that didn't ease Zoro’s anxieties. He wanted to provide also and not have his husband stress over that as well.

"Just buy what you need but don't fucking take everything. That's not gonna help the situation. You know what? We actually don't need to stock up. We're good for now."

"Okay..." Zoro figured he could do online classes, with that meeting room app, Zook or whatever. 

"And maybe it's a good thing we'll keep the Baratie open for a bit. Been thinking that maybe we could start donating meals as well and I don’t know what else. I’ll have to go over it with the old geezer and the others."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Zoro sighed, aimlessly scrubbing another plate that was already dry.

Sanji was suddenly behind him, inspecting his work. "Did you hate doing the dishes that much, marimo?"

"Huh?"

"Why the long face?"

"What long face? This is my face, cook. Fuck off." Zoro murmured back. 

"I mean you do look like a grumpy cat half the time but this isn’t it. What’s on your mind?"

Zoro put down the dishtowel and looked at his husband. "I don’t know when the gym will reopen."

"Oh. That's to be expected though. Lots of people would gather there. It wouldn't be safe."

"I know. But that means no work for me."

"You knew that already though, didn’t you?" The cook frowned.

"Yes but... Been thinking about how I practically won’t have a stable income for a while. Don't know if the government is planning to do anything to help either." Zoro picked up another plate but the cook took it out of his hands, drawing his attention back to him.

"Are you worried about the money? Is that it? We’re doing okay right now, though."

"That's _now_." Zoro sighed. "We don’t know how we'll be later on. And the Baratie won't be getting you as much money anymore."

"Is this you overthinking, mosshead? Who are you and what have you done with my laid back and incredibly chill husband?" The cook chuckled slightly.

"I'm serious, curly."

"Weren't you just telling me it would be okay when I got home panicking over the old man and even 5 minutes ago about food shopping?"

"Yeah but this is about money."

"Yeah, it is. And I'm telling you it'll be fine." Sanji gently took Zoro by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "We won't go hungry if you stop working for a few weeks or months. We've got enough saved up in any case. And regardless of what happens, I wouldn't ever let any of you go hungry."

Zoro still didn't feel extremely reassured. "Curly..."

"It's true. Leave the worrying to me. Jeez, moss-for-brains. You worry about planning out what activities you'll do for the kids instead."

"Huh... You still thinking about that..."

"Of course I am. Did you think I was joking?!"

Sanji immediately turned back into authoritative figure mode like he did back in the hallway with their kids and it was hard to deny it turned Zoro on. 

"No..."

"Good because I wasn’t."

Zoro got so unbelievably lucky. "Cook?"

"What?"

"I fucking love you. There’s no one else I’d rather be going through this with than you."

"I love you too, mosshead. So incredibly much. And I love you even more for thinking about this."

Sanji lent in to give Zoro a kiss on the cheek but he anticipated it and moved so his husband kissed his lips instead. Zoro pulled Sanji back into his arms again, unable to resist the addictive taste he left on his mouth. He pushed his husband against the sink, feeling the build-up of stress leave his body with the comfort of his husband in his arms, on his lips, soothing his mind. The cook was as feisty as ever, meeting Zoro's hunger, kissing and biting his lips with an untamable ferocity, driving Zoro over the edge.

"Are they asleep?" Zoro breathed into Sanji's ear.

"Of course they are."

"Good." Zoro grinned and pulled him up the stairs towards their bedroom.


	2. Day 5

It was Zoro's turn to provide an activity for the morning and he was glad it was almost over. The cook had left with him a bunch of material to get through while he was on his morning shift and it was meant to take Zoro all the way through until lunch. It was mostly basic math and Zoro had barely gotten through half of it without wanting to rip his eyes out. Don't get him wrong, he loved and adored his children, but teaching them something that really wasn't basic at all, was a pain in the ass. It took him a while to get into it, and even Kuina and Sora didn't want to stay still. They kept getting distracted and knew Zoro wasn't as stern as Sanji could be. Halfway through struggling, Zoro decided to switch things up. He carefully pushed the sofas back against the wall in the living room, creating more space to move about. He managed to turn the basic sums into exercise, asking how many jumps were needed for the correct answer, and trying to make different shapes with their bodies by doing star jumps and rollie pollies instead of writing things down on a piece of paper. The kids loved it, it had made the session go a lot faster as well as a lot more engaging. Physical exercise was his forte, it made sense to teach the kids that way.

“Daddyyyyy, I don’t get this!” Sora whined in frustration.

“What do you mean you don’t get it? The answer is right there.” Zoro jabbed his finger down onto the page. He was still having some difficulties getting some math exercises across, but the last hour had been a success in his eyes.

“But I just don’t get it. This makes no sense!”

“Yeah, it does.” He sighed, “Read it again.”

“‘There are some people on a bus. 9 people get off the bus at the first stop. 14 people then get on the bus at that same stop. Now there are 53 people on the bus. How many people were on the bus, to begin with?’” Kuina read out loud and raised her curly eyebrow the same way Sanji would when he would know he was right.

“Ugh... You know what? I’ve got a better idea. Let’s switch things up a bit.” Zoro pulled cushions off of the sofa and laid them down gently on the carpet.

“What about this exercise though?” Sora frowned.

“We’ll get to it. Hold on.”

He was about to use the cushions to explain the working out when he saw Sanji's car pulling into the driveway. He nearly swore in front of Sora and Kuina but bit his tongue instead. He quickly pulled the sofas back into their position and placed the cushions down neatly in the way they had been, praying the cook didn't notice they had moved the furniture. The man was very peculiar with where everything was positioned and Zoro had learned the hard way what a misplaced lamp could lead to. He didn't want to camp outside for a week again. 

Zoro pressed his index finger to his lips in front of his children, indicating to not say a word. They both silently giggled but nodded their heads. They also didn't want their dad to face the same fate.

Zoro swept his eyes around the room to make sure everything was in its place just in time for the cook to walk in through the front door. 

“Hello, darlings. I’m home.” 

“Papa!” Sora and Kuina ran out into the hallway but Sanji put his hands up in order to stop them.

“My angels, give me a second to wash my hands and change out of these clothes and I’ll come to hug you.”

“Okay! We missed you so much.” They squealed.

“Oh yeah? Did you have fun with your daddy though?”

“So much fun!”

“Really?” The cook raised an eyebrow in Zoro’s direction, “‘Didn’t know you both enjoyed Math so much.” 

“We do now!”

“Huh... Your dad must be an incredible teacher.”

“He is!”

“Is that so, marimo?”

“If they say so...” Zoro acted indifferent towards it, trying not to get caught.

“He made it so fun, papa! And we got to exercise too!”

“Oh? Did he take you guys out then?”

Sora and Kuina went immediately quiet. Zoro’s poker face was a lot better than his children’s ones. He had a lot more teaching to do it seemed.

“Not exactly but anyway it was so much fun, papa.”

“Huh... Glad to hear that, my dears. Maybe I should let your daddy in charge more often.”

Sora and Kuina answered that question by changing the topic quickly enough. “Can we go play now that we’re done???? Pleaseeee!”

“Of course. I’m proud of you both. I’ll come for those hugs and kisses soon enough, okay?”

“Okay, papa!”

Sora and Kuina immediately ran up the stairs and into their room, a trail of giggles following behind them.

“So they really liked the lesson today, huh?” 

“I guess...”

“Maybe you should take over from now on, mosshead.” Sanji smiled knowingly. He knew Zoro would never agree to that, no matter how much the kids loved it.

“Nah. You can still do your thing.”

“Speaking of, where did you guys get to exercise if not outside?”

Zoro folded his arms nonchalantly and met Sanji’s gaze. He could cover up information more confidently than his kids. “In the house. Isn’t that obvious, curly brows?”

“Where in the house though?” Sanji said as he unbuttoned his coat, “They usually receive their lessons here in the living room.”

“What are you implying, curly?”

“I’m not implying anything, mosshead. I’m just asking a simple question.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“It’s nice that they got to do their work and exercise, you know.”

“Yeah?” Zoro perked up at this compliment from his usually high-maintenance husband.

“Yeah, marimo. Even if you had to move furniture around. I commend you for thinking of it.”

“We didn’t move shit. We just did it here.” Zoro replied hastily. Sanji grinned at him, seemingly being able to see through the bullshit.

“Right.” Sanji chuckled. He walked into the living room, barely giving it a glance before turning back to Zoro, “I’ll let it slide this time because I get why you did it. And wow. You really did put everything back into place. I’ve taught you well.”

“Oi, I’m not a dog!” He growled.

“I know you aren’t, mosshead.”

“Whatever. How was your day?”

“It was busy,” Sanji sighed and ruffled his hands through his hair, “We may not be open for dine-in but we got plenty of delivery and take out orders.”

“That’s good though.” 

“Yeah... Still concerned about everyone’s safety though. We’ve got hand sanitizer and soap everywhere and everyone is wearing gloves and masks but you never know.”

Zoro could see the sorrow within his husband’s eyes, even if the cook was doing a good job at trying to hide it. He was as stubborn as Zoro and never wanted to show any weakness, but they could both see through one another’s pain. He walked over to the cook and went to wrap his arms around him, but was met with a kick to the stomach. ill-prepared, he fell down.

“Oi, marimo! You can’t touch me either.” 

“What? Why not?” Zoro scowled his husband as he picked himself up to his feet.

“For the same reason Kuina and Sora can’t.” the cook stated, “Not until I’ve washed up and changed my clothes.” 

“Who cares. I’m not gonna get sick.” 

“I said no, mosshead.” 

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a little, cook?” Zoro snorted, but Sanji’s face didn’t move an inch.

“No, I’m fucking not.”

“Jeez, okay. Whatever.” Zoro walked away, frustrated he was unable to hold his love.

“Oi…” Sanji called out, “I love coming home to you and the kids and hugging you and kissing you. But I just don’t wanna risk it.”

“I know.” Zoro wanted to punch the virus right in the fucking mouth.

“As soon as I’m done showering and changing, I’ll come to you.”

“Huh…” He slowly turned around, ”maybe I need a shower too.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then what are we waiting for.” 

Zoro smiled as the cook sauntered up the stairs and followed him up, giving him the distance he wanted. He would have to wait for the all-clear from Sanji to be able to join him, but it would be well worth the wait.

***

Sanji opened the fridge shortly after clearing up lunch and inspected it thoroughly for what must have been the fifth time that day. He had been doing it every day since the lockdown, before and after every meal, scared to miss anything they had run out of and having to ration food between all four of them. It was only a couple of weeks ago he went grocery shopping but he was paranoid about running out of food.

He didn't want his kids to go through what he went through. 

Ever.

Looking inside the fridge, they were running low on milk, chicken, eggs, and vegetables. He moved over to the cupboard and noticed they were low on flour and pasta too. He sighed, knowing what that would mean. His husband walked in the kitchen at that time, and Sanji knew he would have to bring up the dreaded shopping trip.

“Remember how I mentioned going grocery shopping last week?”

“Yeah...? What about it?”

“Might have to go soon because we really are running out of things now. And don’t even have some stuff.”

“Oh.” Zoro frowned, knowing what that meant.

“Yeah... I could go this afternoon since it’s still early. Will you be okay with the kids again?”

“Why don’t I go?”

Sanji couldn't help but laugh at that suggestion. What a scene that would be.

“Oi!” Zoro looked insulted, which Sanji tried hard to not laugh at more.

“Marimo…" Sanji was struggling to breathe, "Are you being serious right now?”

“Yeah, what the fuck. Why not.”

“Because you’d get lost and you probably wouldn’t find the stuff I need,” Sanji stated the obvious. 

“I’ve run errands for you before, curly.” His husband retorted back. It was true Zoro wasn't unknown to the quick trip to the grocery store for an ingredient or two, but this was asking for too much.

“Yeah but...”

“But what? I’ll be quick.” 

“You don’t have to though. I’ve got it.” 

His husband wouldn't budge from the idea. “Will you just fucking let me do this one thing for you? Jeez. It’s not like I’m doing much else.” 

“You’re doing enough.” Sanji tried to reassure him. 

“I could be doing more if you let me.”

“I don’t want you to go out and expose yourself when you could simply stay home with the kids.” Sanji had to expose himself for others, but wouldn't do it if he didn't feel the need to.

“It’s not a zombie apocalypse out there. Jeez. And even if it were, I can handle it. Stop being so stubborn.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Cook, come on.”

“You honestly don’t have to though.”

“Okay but I fucking want to.”

Sanji sighed. They could keep this up for weeks, they had done before. They were both too stubborn to back down and neither of them wanted to. He didn't want his husband to risk his life but he was certain Zoro didn't like he was risking his own either. It did make it fair that the marimo went out and did the shopping so Sanji could stay in with his beautiful children that he didn't get to see as much.

“Okay. Whatever you say. I’ll write down the stuff we need and give you the list.” 

“Yeah, you better,” Zoro smirked. 

***

This was a fucking terrible idea. 

Zoro was paving his way through the grocery store, cart in hand, trying to keep his distance from what felt like the whole fucking planet. He had spent an hour queueing just to get into the place and lost his patience pretty quickly as soon as he had to find stuff.

He had managed to get half the items on the list thanks to his wonderful shortcut: messaging Sanji for directions. 

Zoro:  **Where’s the milk again?**

Sanji:  _........... _

Sanji:  _ Where the milk is, marimo. _

Zoro:  **That’s not where it is, curly.**

Sanji:  _ Are you being serious right now?  _

Zoro:  **You fucking asked for coconut milk and that’s not here!**

Sanji:  _ Oh my fucking God. Did you try the organic section? _

Zoro:  **Is that even a thing...**

Sanji:  _ I knew this was a mistake. Jesus Christ.  _

Zoro:  **How is it my fault they decided to move shit around???**

Sanji:  _ If you haven’t noticed, there are signs telling you where everything is. And there’s a huge one that says ‘organic’ if you keep walking towards the bread.  _

Zoro:  **Whatever.**

Zoro didn't bother to put his phone away as he carried on picking up the food his husband had requested. He managed to pick up one of the last bags of pasta and some hand sanitizer too. Sanji would be impressed. He was so close to finishing and then he could finally leave the fucking labyrinth from hell.

Zoro:  **Oi**

Sanji:  _ Oh God. _

Zoro:  **What kind of eggs am I getting?**

Sanji:  _ Organic if possible. _

Zoro:  **What’s up with all this organic shit... Since when do we eat that...**

Sanji:  _ Since we fucking moved in together and I started cooking for you all the time. _

Zoro:  **Huh...**

Sanji:  _ Letting you go on this trip was a huge mistake.  _

Zoro:  **You’re so dramatic, cook.**

Sanji:  _ I’m not being dramatic! It’s true. I can’t believe you even got lost trying to find milk. _

Zoro:  **I fucking didn’t. I went to where all the milk was but apparently not THE milk Mister Prince wanted.**

Sanji:  _ Fuck you. _

Zoro:  **Gladly. Let me get home first.**

Sanji:  _ You’re impossible. _

Zoro:  **Aren’t you glad you married me? ;)**

Sanji:  _ I regret it every day. So are you done now? _

Zoro:  **Almost. Just need to get a few more things.**

Sanji:  _ Cool. Hope you find everything.  _

Zoro:  **Yeah yeah, chill.**

Sanji: 😒

Zoro pocketed his phone and trusted his own instincts on finding those last few items.

25 minutes later he was finally back at the car, loading the bags into the boot and messaged Sanji back saying he was on his way home. If the roads behaved, he could make it back in time for dinner...

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link about where you can donate globally and more information about COVID-19: https://who.int/emergencies/diseases/novel-coronavirus-2019/donate, but it also helps to check out what you can do for your local communities if you want to help out. We hope you are staying at home (if you can) and keeping safe!


End file.
